Just A Friend
by KikiJuanita
Summary: One shot, set in the "So No One" verse - Blaine and Mikki met via Puck at his wedding to Santana; but just how did the friendship that later see in the main story, between Blaine and Mikki come about. And just how does Puck react to find out that his best friend has struck up a friendship with his little cousin. Read here to find out and please review!


_A/N: This is another short little one shot, set before the start of the story "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" - in this Santana and Puck have just married, and Puck isn't too happy when he finds out that his best friend Blaine has struck up a friendship with his cousin, Mikki; who at this point in time is still living in California._  
 _Thanks to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess for the prompt for this one - and keep an eye out for more, because I have some more great ideas for seeing what he didn't see within this verse._

 _And of course if you do love this - then please leave a review, and if you wish also any prompts that you'd be wanting to see within this verse that maybe wasn't seen in the main story; especially if it was from before the story started. (The cover art for this is what I imagine the two profile pictures to be since this is a story that takes mostly in the realm of talking on Facebook)_

 _Happy reading,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Blaine Anderson was sitting in the arm chair of the apartment that he shared with his two friends and was on his computer; currently in the midst of a chat session on Facebook, whilst Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez sat and watched the latest episode of a television show they were both a fan of.

Even though the other two had recently married and were now husband and wife, they had not kicked Blaine out of the apartment; that for the last couple of years the three of them had called home.

Blaine gave a laugh as the person he was chatting with on the computer, sent a funny picture to his message thread.

"Who in the world are you talking to?" asked Puck, looking over to his best friend. "You've been on there for like the last hour"

"Umm, just a friend" replied Blaine, quickly looking up to Puck and then quickly typing something back to his chat buddy.

"It's a girl isn't it" replied Santana, looking at him with a smile.

"No" replied Blaine, a little too quickly and shaking his head.

"Oh it so is" replied Santana, with a laugh.

"Yeah, come on who is she?" asked Puck.

Blaine looked up at his best friend. "Rather not say"

"You're not on one of those sex chat websites are you?" asked Santana, with a smile.

"Oh gross no" replied Blaine, screwing his face up. "Just on Facebook, talking with a friend"

"A friend who is a girl" said Puck.

"Yes, she is female" replied Blaine. "But who it is isn't important"

"Come on man, you can tell us" said Puck. "Who knows maybe she you and you could be something, especially considering the way she has you smiling"

"Umm, just Britts. Not anyone who I would ever see a future with" replied Blaine.

"No, that's not who it is" said Santana.

"How would you know, you can't see my computer" replied Blaine, looking to her.

"I know because, I have never seen you smile around Brittany like that in person" said Santana.

"That is true" replied Puck, looking to his wife with a nod.

"Yep, so who is she?" asked Santana.

Blaine looked at the computer screen and saw a few messages had come through from his chat buddy, since he had been talking with his roommates, one including

 _'Do you not want to talk to me now? Did I say something weird?'_

Blaine quickly typed a message back.

 **'No you said nothing wrong. ;) I am just getting grilled by Puck and Santana as to who I am talking too. Puck doesn't know that we have been talking'**

"Come on Anderson, we haven't got all night for you to tell us who is getting you all school boy crushed" said Santana.

Blaine looked up at her as he could see a message was being typed back to him.

"Ummm" replied Blaine, as he saw the message pop up.

 _'So just tell them. We are allowed to talk you know!'_

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "Okay fine, it's Mikki"

"Mikki" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him and just nodded.

"My cousin Mikki, that Mikki" said Puck.

"Well it's certainly not Mickey Mouse" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"You're talking to my cousin" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Blaine. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I just wasn't aware that the two of you were friends" replied Puck.

"Well we got to talking at your wedding, and then when I got back here to New York, I found her on Facebook and added her as a friend, and she accepted" replied Blaine.

"Hmmm" said Puck, looking at his best friend. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she seems cool" said Blaine.

"Dude, she's my cousin" replied Puck.

Santana looked at her husband and laughed. "Gees, chill out. It's not like they're off screwing around behind your back or anything like that. They're just talking"

"I get your point, but seriously it's like that bro code, that a guy shouldn't date his friends' sister" said Puck, looking at Blaine. "And it should also apply to cousins, thou shall not date them"

"We're not dating though. Just talking through Facebook, having a laugh" replied Blaine.

"Well just make sure you keep it that way, because my cousin is off limits" said Puck.

"The geography of it all kind of makes it hard for us to date anyway, with her being in California" said Blaine.

Puck glared at him. "So if she was close by, you'd consider it then"

"No, of course not" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I totally respect that she is your cousin and that it would be kind of uncool for me to start anything up with her"

"Okay, good" said Puck, with a nod of his head. "Glad to hear that"

Blaine looked at his best friend, who was now looking back at the television, and Santana gave him a smile with a quick shrug of the shoulders, as if to say she didn't really care what Blaine did.

Blaine looked back at the computer screen, and saw another message from Mikki had appeared.

 _'He's getting all mad about us talking, isn't he?'_

Blaine smiled and quickly typed back a message to her.

 **'Wow, how did you know that? LOL'**

 _'Oh, I don't know maybe because he has ALWAYS been like that whenever I happen to speak to a guy! Telling you my first 3 years of high school, he was always watching and making sure that no guy was taking advantage of me, as he use to put it'_

 **'Guess it's sweet that he cares about you'**

 _'Sure, sure. But seriously, let me at least talk to guys, without thinking that they only want one thing'_

 **'Well I admit, I do only want one thing from you'**

 _'Really, and what is that? Keeping in mind that Puck may kill you!'_

Blaine gave a laugh as he read the last message from Mikki, and then typed back a reply.

 **'Friendship! Why what were you thinking I meant Miss Kapowski?! ;)'**

 _'Something that will get you killed by my cousin! LOL! ;) But friendship, yes that we can do. I would like to think we are friends already!'_

 **'Me too. Hope we are friends. And if you ever come to NY you definitely have one here!'**

 _'Well I am still to graduate college! LOL! Final year – thank goodness! But after that not really sure what I am going to be doing'_

 **'Guess we really don't know what the future holds do we'**

 _'That we do not. But if I ever do come to NY, well it will be nice to have a friend there and someone to talk to besides my overbearing and over protective cousin!'_

 **'Again, I'm sure he only does it because he cares and doesn't want his cousin with some creep'**

 _'Yeah, well I have to go. There is an assignment that I do need to be completing'_

 **'Are you blowing off assignments to talk to me?! Whatever will your cousin think? LOL!'**

 _'Well hopefully you won't tell him. But if you must know I just needed a breather from it all, seriously does your head in sometimes, the amount of work that you get. And you just happened to be online for chatting with'_

 **'I feel privileged that you were willing to talk with me, and let your work slide for just a little while. But I do insist now that you go and complete it, or I will be telling your cousin! ;)'**

 _'Ok, ok I'm going! Talk to you later Blaine! ;)'_

 **'Yeah later, Mikki. Good luck with the assignment! ;)'**

Blaine gave a chuckle, shaking his head as he saw that Mikki had logged off, and then he himself logged off the website also, and closed down the browser and shut the lid off his laptop.

Puck looked over at him, and noticed the small smile that Blaine had on his face. "What are you smiling about'

"Nothing" replied Blaine. "Can't a guy smile without there being a reason for it?"

"Sure" replied Puck. "But I will tell you this again and only one more time. My cousin is off limits"

Blaine laughed. "She's not even in the state, and believe it or not. A guy and girl can just be friends"

"Exactly" said Santana looking to her husband. "And besides I think your cousin has a bit more taste then do that someone who could be a replacement for Frodo"

"You're funny, Satan" said Blaine, looking to her.

"Hmm, I know" replied Santana, with a laugh; and the three of them continued to talk, with Blaine promising to Puck that he would not, if by some chance Mikki was to move to New York in the future, that he would be nothing but that of friends with her.

Although it really is hard to know what the future holds, and if those things said in a promise years before, really can be kept.

* * *

 _End Note: Well I guess you all know what happens with that, now don't you! Blaine and Mikki do indeed get together, and of course at first Puck is less then impressed that his cousin and best friend have hooked up without him knowing, and basically being doing exactly what Santana said in this little one shot!_

 _Keep an eye out for more one shots and thanks for reading._

 _Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxo_


End file.
